


Prompt 11

by astromirage



Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Prompt Fill, knee injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: The prompt: Tadashi having to help Kei undress after an injury.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679962
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Prompt 11

Kei flinches as Tadashi situates him on the couch, leg propped up and back to the cushions, he sets his crutches next to him. 

“Tell me when you want to go to bed,” he looks his fiance in the eyes. “Please.”

“I will,” Kei responds quietly, still slightly high on wearing-off pain killers.

Tadashi ruffles his hair and kisses his forehead. He hurries to put something on for dinner. He settles for udon they had leftover from a night out. He puts the soup in a pan and heats it up. He bites his lip as he watches Kei stares at the ceiling, lost in deep thought. 

He waits until the broth is simmering and ladles it into two mugs, he grabs the chopsticks and some water. He sets the stuff on the coffee table and kneels beside Kei. 

“Are you hungry?”

Kei shakes his head no and Tadashi sighs. “You need to eat, Kei please.” 

“M not hungry. ‘M stomach hurts from the meds.”

“Okay.” Tadashi gives up, standing back up and sitting in a chair diagonal of Tsukishima.

He silently eats his udon, not sure what to say to Kei at this moment. He finishes up and cleans the coffee table, and grabs the antibiotics Kei is supposed to take. 

Kei looks at him first this time, “Hey.” he mutters. 

“You gotta take your meds.” 

Kei hums in acknowledgment and tries his best to sit up. Tadashi hands him a bottle of tea and the pill. Tadashi cards his fingers through his fiance’s hair trying to ease any thought he may have. 

“I’m tired Tadashi,” he whispers out, sitting himself up all the way. 

Yamaguchi nods and hands him the crutches, he opens the bedroom door for him, watching him from the door frame. He watches him slowly make his way into the room, trying his best to wobble himself step by step. He stops halfway into the bedroom and tries to take another step but bends his bad knee and hisses loudly. He bites deep into his lip and cries out, trying to hold back the onslaught of tears that’s sure to come. Tadashi walks over to him and stabilizes Kei, he picks him up gently and sets him on the bed. 

Tadashi kisses his forehead and frowns deeper when he sees Kei’s defeated expression. 

“I’m gonna help you get ready for bed,” he whispers out, ruffling Kei’s hair.

He takes off his shirt and throws it in the basket. He unbuttons his shorts and tries to shimmy them down off the other’s hips. “Raise your hips a bit.”

He does just that, feeling his fiance help him get undressed. He feels so helpless and his knee hurts so bad. 

Tadashi slips the shorts off his legs, careful of the bandaged knee. At that moment, Kei falls apart, tears fall down his face and his breathing becomes uneven. He whimpers loudly and wipes at his face. 

Tadashi calmly lays him back onto the bed and puts pillows under his knee, gently raising his leg and setting it back down. Tadashi lays on the bed next to him, he cuddles into his side, trying to calm him down. 

“Kei, please stop crying. I know that you think your career is ruined, but it’s not. I promise, you’re gonna recover. You may feel helpless now, but you’re gonna need my help. You tore your ACL baby. It’s gonna take determination for you to recover, but I know for a fact you can do this.”

Kei sniffles and whimpers a sad sound and nods. 

“It just hurts and I feel so useless.”

“I know, I know, but, it’s going to get better. I swear.” Tadashi strokes his cheek. 

“Thank you, Tadashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter:kakyoinsplash


End file.
